


Just a bit...

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Not Fluff, Twist End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: He was speaking to someone, holding council with a man Vinda was familiar with yet had never learned the name of. It was not the first time Vinda had walked in on these private meetings, it was now a frequent ritual ever since Grindelwald had escaped from MACUSA.





	1. Chapter 1

Vinda was the unofficial head of the acolytes, Grindelwald’s right hand. And as such, or maybe because of it, she was unafraid to confront Grindelwald directly on matters most would not. She worried not what he would do to her because she felt she had enough of a grasp on what he was capable of and what he was not.

They had met what now felt like long ago in Paris, and ever since Vinda had been loyal to a fault. She knew at least one of Grindelwald’s secrets, it had been the very thing that had initially bonded them.

A very low ranking attendant had asked her to speak to him on her behalf. Normally Vinda would deny such a request… but this other woman was very pretty.

Vinda neared their leader’s study, letting herself in. The door was charmed, letting only a few of Grindelwald’s most trusted even see the door.

The room was large enough that she did not see him as she stepped in.

But that was no surprise.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked further inside.

Grindelwald was probably in a lower part of the room, in front of the large windows that overlooked the mountains.

And she was correct.

He was speaking to someone, holding council with a man Vinda was familiar with yet had never learned the name of. It was not the first time Vinda had walked in on these private meetings, it was now a frequent ritual ever since Grindelwald had escaped from MACUSA.

She wondered if they would continue even when they left for Paris in a few days time.

Vinda stepped back, giving him his privacy as she listened, her mind going wild as she fill in all she could not hear aloud.

Grindelwald went back and forth with this other man, fleshing out their plan together, their next move.

Vinda leaned back against the wall, feeling something she could not quite put into words. She marveled at her leader’s process, for how he cared so for this other man’s input in the plans they had so obviously made together so long ago.

Grindelwald’s tone of voice was different, he spoke freely and a bit naively as well, as though he were a teen.

There was a pause in the _conversation_ , before Grindelwald once again spoke, “You cannot imagine how glad I am that you are still with me. There was never a doubt in my mind that you would come to your senses. I think I would go mad taking on this venture alone.”

And in that moment Vinda was able to put a word to her feelings… pity, realizing just how horrible it must be for the other…all he must regret, all he left behind and all that must have been done to him at MACUSA.

She could not listen any longer, stepping out of the shadows, Vinda revealed herself, “Grindelwald. May I have a word?”

The one in question turned to her.

Only him.

For there was no one there but she and her leader.

“Of course.” His voice never faltered as he climbed the stairs to meet with her, leaving that which he himself knew was not there behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**   _Rating increased from G to T for alcohol and suggestive dialogue._

* * *

 

As Grindelwald neared, Vinda exhaled deeply, the woman for whom she had promised the favor now distant from her mind.

A growing concern now taking priority.

“Is there something you wished to speak about?” Grindelwald asked, seeming to know.

“Drink with me.”

The man before her seemed confused by this, “And why?”

The statement seemed harsh, but Vinda knew well enough he meant no ill will, “Because we leave for Paris in three days, and I have not seen you rest once since your return from New York.”  

“I have had plenty.”

“None.” Vinda said flatly, unwilling to listen to his lies, “And if you do not relax, the mission will suffer.” She used the mission as collateral, knowing nothing else would be enough to persuade him.

And as she suspected, the tactic had worked, “I have drinks in my room.” Grindelwald offered.

“Perfect.” Vinda stepped aside, allowing him to lead the way. On their journey to his room, Vinda realized something, not waiting a moment to speak aloud “It just occurred to me that we will be returning to the place we first met.”

“Are you getting sentimental?” Grindelwald turned to face her, a small smile now playing on his lips.

She shared his smile, hopeful to pull the man out of whatever hole of misery he currently found himself in. “Never.”

They entered his room and Vinda watched her friend rummage through a small drink trolley. He poured two shots of clear liquid, handing one to the awaiting woman.

She raised her glass back to him, “Portons un toast au-” Leaving it open for the other to fill in whatever he wished.

“Whatever it is you are wishing to celebrate.” Gellert also raised his glass.

“Then… to a successful rally in Paris.”

“Fenékig.”

And they drank.

Vinda shuttered at the liquid as it burned at her throat.

“I also have wine if you prefer.” Her companion offered.

“So much alcohol in your room.” Vinda tried to regain her composure, she was not used to such pure spirits, “Do you entertain often in this room?” She sat on the bed, empty glass in hand.

And it would seem so, but “No.” Grindelwald moved about the room, “I have no time or energy on my side. It is a small remedy that helps me sleep the night.”

“And you cannot leave these bottles in the kitchen?” Vinda watched his pace.

“We are only-children, Vinda.” He turned to her knowingly, “And ones who have never been taught to share what we know to be ours.”

“Fair enough.” She agreed on this, but “And yet you share with me.”

“Maybe it is because with you I finally understand what it is like to have a sister.”

“I’m flattered.” Vinda said, her calmness betraying the joy at those words.

“It is also because of this that I realize why I am alone in this room night after night.” He moved back to the trolley.

She watched as he pore another shot, reaching out her own for him to fill, “Do not blame your lack of lovers on me.” Vinda watched as her glass was filled to the brim, “I do not steal them from you, we have very opposing tastes.” She took another shot at this, once again unable to hold back as her body shook, “How can you stand this torture.” She spoke on the drink.

But it opened up more.

Grindelwald fell back into a grand arm chair, wondering aloud to himself, “My burden is eased thanks to your constant help.”

And it took a moment for Vinda to come to understand the conversation had shifted, “It is not an issue. We wish for the same things. I just follow what I am told.”

“And more.” He seemed deep in thought, “You make up for my shortcomings as a leader.”

“As _he_ would?”

And Grindelwald’s silence screamed to her. This was truly at the heart of what she wished to speak with him on.

“I hear you speak with him.” Vinda once again referenced this secret man she had always known about but never learned the name of, and the more recent appearances of his phantom, “Who is he really? What hold does he have on you that prevents you from moving passed his memory?”

And for Grindelwald it was something attached to a very real chain around his neck. Something he himself refused to break free of. To speak that man’s name would only be a contradiction:

That one I love is also my most feared, our biggest threat.

How to explain such a thing? How to prove that he was committed to both him and their cause at once?

“Could you really not just fine another? I know for fact that there are many among us who would be willing to kill to sit where I am now… and of course, much more than that.” She motioned to the bed below her, “Does that not entice you in the slightest, not even to know their names should perhaps a lonely night come when vodka is not enough to ease your troubled mind?”

Vinda lay such promise at his feet, all the lovers she could bring to him, and a hope of severing ties with an obviously painful past.

But all his focus still seemed to be on-

“Regardless of everything, there is no way to separate him from this.”

-that man.

Vinda sighed, at a loss, “Please pore me another drink. The night is still young and my questions are plenty.”

“As are mine.” This caused Vinda to pause as the conversation now shifted to her, “You did not only want to drink with me, there is always something more with you.” Grindelwald knew well, “Who is she.”

And Vinda shook her head, unaware just how transparent she appeared to the other, “Divya.” Despite being glad for the ear to listen, “But do not think I am done with you.”

~*~

Vinda woke up in the morning, her mind filled with a lingering dream.

She had dreamt that Dumbledore was the man she had always wondered about…

Such a strange dream.

Sitting up, she saw Grindelwald asleep in the very arm chair she remembered last speaking to him in, his mouth slightly open in an unrefined away.

If only that old lover of his could see him now… or perhaps he had seen him in such a manner in the past.

She tried not to laugh at the other’s sleeping expression, for he was also the one she respected above all others.

A mentor.

A brother.

A friend.

Vinda, who had taken up the entirety of the bed for herself, stood. She took a single thick comforter off with her, bringing it over to cover the sleeping man.

In the end she felt as though she had not gained any further insight into him. But at the very least they had had a relaxing evening of chatting. It was all she felt she could do.

And with this, Vinda found her way to the door. She was sure she must look a mess, her hair falling out of it’s once neat bun, cloths wrinkled from lying on them an entire night. As she shut the door behind her, she noticed Abernathy down the hall.

Her very favorite person to poke fun at. He seemed to hurry his pace to her.

Vinda straitened her back, trying to look as elegant as possible despite the circumstances, “Good Morning, Abernathy.” She greeted, feeling slightly more hungover now that she had decided to speak.

“It is nearing afternoon Vinda.” Abernathy replied in kind, seeming a bit flustered to see her. He looked toward the door and then back again into her eyes, whispering, “Are you and he…?”

She knew exactly what he was implying.

But she also knew that he was painfully unaware of their circumstances.

With a wide smile, she suppressed a laugh at his foolishness, “-very close.” She offered as the ending to his thought, “Yes.” She knew her words were misleading, and just enough to get a rise out of him.

And with that, as Abernathy’s mouth hung agape, she carried on her way down the hall to begin her day.


End file.
